Feliz
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Participa en el Santa Secreto del grupo Akafuri in love [Espanol]


**Este One-shot participa en el santa secreto de el grupo: Akafuri in love [español]**

 **Y mi santa secreto es: Stephany Ariel. Perdóname los errores de ortografía.**

 **Nota: KNB no es mio. solo uso los personajes para diversion o torturas sentimientos.**

 **. . .**

 **One-shot: Feliz.**

 **. . .**

Ya había pasado un año y unos meses desde que Akashi y Furihata eran una pareja oficial. Muy pronto seria el cumpleanio de furihata, y Akashi queria darle algo especial. Lo primero era pasarla solo los dos, como una pareja siempre quiere, pasar el cumpleaños de su amado, solo los dos... Pero... Furihata no tenia eso en mente.

-...Pero ya te dije que lo pasaremos con amigos. ellos se están esforzando en mi cumpleaños. nada te cuesta estar ahí.- Furihata trataba de calmar a su novio.

-Esta es una fecha importante, Kouki. creo que como tu cumpleaños debes pasarla solo los dos. Creo que debiste pensar en eso cuando aceptaste ir a esa fiesta.- Akashi contesto.

-Sei, entiende, es nuestro ultimo año juntos, luego todos nos iremos a la universidad...- Fue interrumpido.

-Y tu primer cumpleaños juntos y deseo que estemos solo los dos.-

-Pasaremos muchos cumpleaños juntos, Sei. Ademas tu estarás ahí en la fiesta también, nadie te esta excluyendo.-

-Agr- Akashi le dio la espalda. -Sabes, mejor olvídalo. Pásala bien con tus amigos. Me voy.- Y con pasos rápidos se acerco a su auto donde esperaba su chófer.

Kouki lo vio partir en su auto con una mirada triste, no le gustaba cuando estas peleas pasaban, pero el sabia que se arreglaría. pero sus ojos se abrieron al caer en cuenta de algo.

-...Donde estoy?- Miro a todos lados esperando ver algo que lo dirigiera un camino a su casa. hace unas horas Akashi lo había recogido en su casa para ir a una cita; lo llevo a un restaurante italiano y luego caminaron tomados de la mano (con su chófer a unos metros tras de ellos), y acabaron ahí. -...Ah! no me hagas esto, Sei.- Hablo al viento, seguido empezó a caminar.

. . .

Ya las luces de los lugares de entretenimiento se habían desvanecido por la calle en la que caminaba, dándole paso a una calle algo solitaria. Iba justo por el callejón de un bar cuando escucho un grito provenir desde lo mas oscuro de ese callejón mal oliente. el olor a basura y alcohol parecían tratar de decirle que ese no era un lugar en el cual un chico inteligente iría. Pero escucho a alguien volver a pedir ayuda, y Furihata pensó que debía ayudarlo, ya que si fuera el en su lugar, realmente necesitaría ayuda. Así que tomo aire, apretó sus puños, trato de hacer la cara intimidan te de Akashi, y empezó a caminar.

Trataba de acercarse lo mas silencioso posible, pero al parecer ser silencioso no lo hacia invisible. Sintió como algo le pateaba la espalda haciéndolo rodar por el suelo y quejarse del dolor. Luego sintió como algo se subía a el tratando de tomarlo de ambos brazos para retenerlo. forcejeo todo lo que pudo hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejo aturdido.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí- Escucho a alguien burlarse, esa voz se escuchaba joven pero algo ronca, Furihata intuyo que era por el alcohol.

-Una hermosura heroica, no?- Una carcajada se escucho de otro tipo.

-Mejor quedémonos con este nuevo.- Hablo la primera voz, sintió como este se agachaba y lo tomaba de la cara con rudeza levantando le el rostro, provocando le mas dolor. -Hermoso.- Susurro. La mirada de Furihata ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad del lugar y vio que el chico frente a el era físicamente parecido a Kise, excepto por el cabello y los ojos, los de este chico eran un cabello negro y ojos azules, que también estaban algo rojos por lo que había ingerido.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso.- La segunda voz apoyo al azabache. -Tu,- Se dirigió al chico que temblaba en una esquina del lugar. -Vete antes de que nos arrepintamos. y si dices algo te ira mal.-

-Hai!- Grito el chico mientras salia corriendo con todo lo que sus pies podían.

-Que empiece la fiesta.- Escucho a la segunda voz. lo levantaron con fuerza estampando lo contra una de las paredes y entre los dos chicos trataban de quitarle la ropa.

-Déjenme en paz, malditos.- Gruño entre dientes, tratando de quitarse las manos de esos chicos de su cuerpo.

-Estate quieto!- El azabache le grito para luego darle un golpe en la cara que lo tiro al suelo. Luego siguieron otros golpes en su cuerpo, que al final lo dejaron casi inconsciente.

. . .

Akashi sintió en ese momento algo estrujar su corazón: angustia, dolor, desesperación.

-...Ah! que es?- Se quejo estrujando su camisa, justo en el lugar donde su corazón va.

En ese momento, por su mente paso la sonriente cara de su novio Furihata Kouki. Su mirada y su cuerpo miraron hacia atras.

-Sebastian, regresa por donde vinimos!- Ordeno a su chófer.

-Yes.- Y dando un giro, regresaron por el camino que antes llevaban.

. . .

Con lo que quedaba de su fuerza trataba de salir de ese callejón, su voz con la que pedía ayuda, era apenas audible, nadie que a menos pasara frente a ese callejón, le oiría.

Esos malditos tipos luego de haber hecho con el lo que quisieron, le dejaron ahí tirado, sin preocuparse de nada, solo lo arruinaron, y se fueron, sin mirar atrás. Como pudo se volvió a colocar el pantalón, trato de caminar, pero no podía, así que por eso estaba ahora arrastrándose.

-Ayu...d...- Tosió.

-Ah!- Escucho un grito. -Que te a pasado?- Pasos corriendo se acercaron a el. -Estas muy lastimado.-

-...A..yu...me- Pidió a penas.-

-Mi casa esta aquí serca, soy enfermero, te ayudare.- Quitándose el gran abrigo que traía, cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Kouki. tomándolo con cuidado, se marcho lo mas rápido que pudo a su hogar.

. . .

Al llegar al lugar donde lo había dejado, solo encontró soledad. Saco su celular y trato de llamarlo, pero este lo mandaba directo al buzón de voz.

. . .

El chico que le había ayudado lo coloco sobre un sillón sonde empezó a limpiarlo y vendarlo para luego trasladarlo a su habitación, donde lo dejo descansando.

Al acabar, el chico tomo el pantalón sucio de Furihata y sintió un bulto en uno de los bolsillos: un celular. Lo saco y se sorprendió al ver que aun estaba bien, no roto, pero si apagado, intento encenderlo, y encendió.

-Este chico.- Se sobre salto al escuchar el celular sonar. Penso por un momento en responderlo o dejarlo, decidió por la primer parte.

-Hola?- Contesto. Silencio fue lo que escucho al otro lado del celular.

-... Quien eres tu? Donde esta Furihata Kouki? El dueño de ese celular?- Una voz algo grave le preguntaba.

-A bueno, el esta en mi casa.-

-Donde? dame la dirección, iré por el.- Le exigió saber.

-Claro es...- Se la dio. -Que eres de este chic...- el sonido de cortado se escucho en el celular. -Que le pasa?-

. . .

-Vamos a ..., Sebastian.- Le dicto la dirección y se fueron en auto hacia ese lugar.

"Kouki, por que ese chico contesto en vez de ti?" Pensaba Akashi apretando su celular. "Seguro no es nada malo."

. . .

El timbre de la puerta sonaba sin cesar. Dejo su vaso de agua en la mesa de su cocina y se encamino a la puerta.

-Quien...?- Empezó a preguntar pero le contestaron.

-Vengo por Furihata!- Abrió la puerta. -Donde esta el?- Pregunto Akashi tras que le abrieron la puerta.

-En mi habitación...- Señalo una puerta. Sin permiso del chico entro a la casa y abrió de golpe la puerta.

Se encontró a un Furihata sentado en una cama, con una cobija fina blanca que solo le tapaba de la cintura para abajo, vio sus vendajes. Furihata le miro sorprendido.

-Sei.- Akashi vio la mirada apagada de Kouki, supo en ese momento que algo muy malo le había pasado.

-Kouki.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, apretó sus manos y dientes, corrió a abrasar a su novio, al cual ya muchas lagrimas le caían por las mejillas. -Lo siento, Kouki!- Lo abraso con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sei- Sollozo Kouki apretándolo. -Sei.-

-Ya estoy aqui. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.- Se disculpaba una y otra vez Akashi.

-Estoy sucio, Sei- Kouki lloraba.

-Te juro que los haré pagar. Morirán!- Trataba de consolarlo.

Luego de unas horas de llanto, Furihata logro dormirse. Akashi con cuidado salio de la habitación y busco al chico de la casa.

-Traía algo con el?- Pregunto Akashi al verlo.

-Guarde sus pantalones en esta bolsa.- El chico le paso una bolsa negra. la tomo. -El pantalón... tiene ADN del tipo.- Susurro, pues no quería hacer enojar al chico de cabello rojo.

Al escucharlo, Akashi apretó la bolsa.

-Gracias por atenderlo. Quien eres?-

-Kendal Smit. Soy enfermero en cruceros, estoy de vacaciones.- Se presento.

-Llamare a una ambulancia para trasladarlo al hospital, espero que cooperes con la policía y le digas lo que sabes.-

-Cl...claro.-

. . .

Los malditos que le hicieron eso a Kouki fueron localizados y detenidos, gracias a la influencia de los Akashi estos vivieron un infierno en la cárcel.

Pero Akashi solo quería que Kouki olvidara lo que paso, y se culpaba cada día al despertar, al respirar, al verlo, se culpaba, si tan solo no se hubiera enojado, si tan solo se lo hubiera llevado con el y no dejarlo botado. Akashi sabia que pudo haberle evitado esto a Kouki. Esta pesadilla que ahora vivían, pesadilla que vivieron al enterarse que esos tipos tenían Sida. Quiso morir al saber que un dia lo perderia.

-Te salvaremos, Kouki. Por favor, deja que te hagan el tratamiento.- Suplicaba Akashi acariciando el rostro de su ángel.

-No, Sei. eso tal vez me alargue un poco la vida, pero no me hará feliz, me dejara agotado. No quiero vivir mis últimos momentos en un hospital.-

-No moriras, Kouki. Buscare los mejores doctore...- Kouki lo silencio colocando un dedo en los labios de Akashi.

-El dinero no le gana a la muerte, Sei.- Susurro. Akashi lloro, porque sabia que era verdad. "La vida es cruel" pensó Akashi. Primero su madre, la mujer que mas amo y le amo, murió por una enfermedad que no tuvo cura. Y ahora, quería quitarle su vida, su ángel. "La vida es cruel" -Por favor, Sei. Has que mis últimos momentos sean de felicidad.-

 **. . .**

Akashi lo cumplió, paso con el el mayor tiempo posible. Los primeros meses Kouki mostró buena salud, pero eso se fue apagando con el tiempo, pero su brillo en la mirada no.

-Sei. se feliz por mi.- Sus manos estaban entre lazadas. se encontraban en el patio rodeados de muchos tipos de flores, desconocidas para Kouki.

-...Kouki, eso...-

-Te amare siempre, Sei, y se que me amas, soy feliz.-

-Esto, es mi culpa, si yo...-

-Ya lo hablamos, Sei. no recuerdes eso. Vivimos el ahora, mírame a mi, no al pasado.-

-Al ver el futuro no te veo en el.- Le beso las manos.

-Yo te veré, Sei, y siempre estaré en tu corazón. Tu madre y yo te cuidaremos.- Sonrió con pequeñas lagrimas en las esquinas de sus castaños ojos. Akashi le abraso y lloro.

-Te amo, Kouki, gracias por estar conmigo.-

-Sei, si un día compras un chihuahua, color café palo largo, ponle Kouki.- Comento Furihata.

-Pero que dices-

-Es en cerio!- Exclamo Kouki peyiscando a su esposo. Si, Akashi hizo todo lo posible para que pudieran casarse, razón de mas por la cual vivían juntos.

-Auch!- Se quejo de dolor. -Esta bien, Kouki.-

-Quiero que me prometas que cumplirás tus sueños.- Soltó Kouki de repente.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento. -Estas en ellos, Kouki.-

Kouki negó. -Te pido que seas feliz, te pido que vivas en mi honor. te pido que no te ates a un recuerdo.-

Akashi tomo las manos de su esposo y las coloco en sus mejillas. -Siempre vivirás en mi, siempre seras al único que amare. Viviré por los dos, porque un día nos encontraremos de nuevo, y seremos muy felices, por mucho tiempo.- Kouki le miro con amor y lloro.

Se acostaron en el pasto y se abrasaron por largo rato, sus manos unidas. Akashi lloro y grito de dolor ese día. pues sintió como el cuerpo de Kouki, su esposo, perdía poco a poco el calor, su fuerza, su agarre, su vida.

 **. . . . .**

 **(Perdón, perdón, perdón por los errores de ortografía, tuve que usar el corrector de aquí fanfiction, porque el mio, no abre. Estoy molesta por eso.)**

 **Y se acabo, espero te haya gustado, lo hice con amor par ti.**

 **Dime que te parecio? Quiero saber tu opinion.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esto. Espero que me quieran. :p**


End file.
